Miracle! Pretty Cure
'Miracle! Pretty Cure' Miracle! Pretty Cure '''is a fanmade Pretty Cure story in early development. Progress on it was first started on it in the late December of 2018. The main motifs are '''Miracles '''and '''Music. Synopsis Hello! My name is Rosetta Momoka! I'm a second year Middle School student who has recently turned 13! I'm fascinated with stars, space, ancient legends and music! Actually, music is the thing that brought me and my best friend together! I recently had to move to a place called Muse Town! It's great and I love it, but adjusting isn't the easiest. I grew up in a rich family so it's kind of difficult to see more of the outside world... Even weirder, I became a Pretty Cure when some villains attacked! Cure Harmony at your service! I even met a fairy of my own! How super-cool! Now, together with my new best friend Honey Mitsume, aka Cure Rhapsody, I fight evil to save the lives of many and restore everyone's hope and miracles, so we can all have better days! If we lose miracles, who knows what'll happen! Characters 'Pretty Cure' Rosetta Momoka / Cure Harmony Rosetta is a timid yet hyper girl who loves music of any kind. She loves reading, writing and drawing or doing anything that involves imagination. While lacking in combat skills, she has a strong will and wants to stand up for people who can't stand up for theirselves. She is an emotional girl, however, with many skills for 'posh' activites. She still struggles a lot on her own, though. She's thankful to have such a good friend like Honey. Her theme colour is Purple. She is 13 years old and she was born on the 7th of December in 2006. Honey Mitsume / Cure Rhapsody ''' Honey is a popular and beautiful girl who is admired by many. She's extremely hyper and friendly to anyone who needs a hand. Sometimes she can be too hyper and pushy, however. She loves music similar to Rosetta, and the two bonded over this fact. She's a great fighter with good reflexes, and she dreams to be a dancer. She is strong willed and a sucker for romance, wanting to find someone special to her soon. Her theme colour is Yellow. She is 13 years old and was born on the 21st of Febuary in 2006. '''Cynthia Yuki / Cure Tune Cynthia is an emotionless and mysterious girl, who is a Precure known as Cure Tune. She's the quiet type in school, which even resulted in the two girls not noticing her at first. She keeps her identity secret from Cure Rhapsody and Cure Harmony and she fights on her own beside her fairy partner. She prefers solitude and she is never seen showing her emotions or smiling, due to an event in her past. Her theme colour is an Icy Blue. She is 13 years old and was born on the 17th of August in 2006. 'Past Cures' Sakura Yuki / Cure Carol Sakura is a relative of Cynthia's, and not much is known about her. She was a famous Precure who worked against the first generation of villains. She suddenly disappeared for some reason one day, though, and nobody has heard of her since. She was known to be powerful and strong-willed. Her theme colour was Midnight Blue. When she disappeared she was 28. Her brithday is unknown. Sayaka Kirameku / Cure Song Sayaka was Sakura's Pretty Cure duo partner, and she is famous for being the strongest Precure since they were first discovered. She founded the Miracle Pretty Cure with her childhood friend Sakura, and one day she disappeared. She has been seen though by using an artifact called the Miracle Mirror. Her theme colour was Emerald. When she disappeared, she was 29. Her birthday is unknown. 'Villains' N'oirMare' Noirmare is a sinsiter and clever man, who can summon Noirbeasts by possesing people. He is the first villain introduced. Void Void fights head on, always focusing on using his immense strength to beat his opponents. He can make Voidbeasts by possesing objects. Crystal Crystal is a sweet yet sour girl, who is often seen being manipulative and sly. She can summon Crystairs, but only by extracting Negative Miracle Energy from the hearts of hopeless people. 'Fairies' Doki Doki is a small wolf pixie and is Rosetta's partner. She is shy and intelligent. Ends her sentences in Ki. Lemmi Lemmi is a small cat pixie and is Honey's partner. He is silly and confident. Ends his sentences in Mi. Lulu Lulu is a small fox pixie and is Cynthia's partner. She is calm and sympathetic. Ends her sentences in Lu.